


Gokuto Host Club

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouran Host Club AU where Kirishima is the honor student and accidentally finds herself at the Host Club where she meets very enthusiastic boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gokuto Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Errr... if it's not bother you, Gokuto Jihen, Ouran High School AU with Kirishima as Haruhi 
> 
> Sorry for this being so late Anon!!! I had a bit of writer’s block trying to figure out how this would work and I kinda took the liberty to make Kirishima female otherwise the plot wouldn’t be scandalous that way. This AU though is quite wonderful and I had a lot of though in who would be who - Admin Saeki

A magnificent clocktower stood high above the rest of the school grounds, a symbol and landmark of recognition of Ouran High School. A school dominated by students under a rich household who are accepted by first: their social status, and second: their wealth. 

The only exception is if you have a great intelligence that would give you scholarship to the school and label you as an “Honors Student”.

Kirishima was such a student, dressing in a way that was very different from the rest of the student body with that dull brown sweater and pants that were very much unstylish. With large, distasteful glasses to boot, there really wasn’t much going on for Kirishima. What caught most people’s attention though to Kirishima if they didn’t back away because of looks, was the wooden sword in hand which they had no idea what it was for… or at least in this (damn rich) school, they didn’t seem to know.

Not that Kirishima mind as her thoughts were elsewhere, watching the four, gigantic libraries of this (damn rich) school become occupied by many of the female students in their daffodil-yellow dresses and dolled up hairstyles and makeup and male students in their firmly pressed, periwinkle blazers and hair styled by who-knows-what-fancy-brand of gel.

“There are four libraries in this school so why does it have to be noisy?” Kirishima said with a frown. Kirishima walked the plethora of stairs and down several hallways just to find a place to study. Upon walking down a particular hallway, Kirishima saw the sign “Music Room #3”. Assuming that it was empty, Kirishima had opened the door leading to a fate that could never be forgotten in a lifetime.

Blinking behind the large, round bifocals, Kirishima was greeted by five (in Kirishima’s case, unwanted) pretty boys of the school: the popular Ouran High School Host Club.

“Welcome!” The five said in sync, handsome faces staring in Kirishima’s direction.

The one who seemed to be the leader sat in a elegant and expensive looking chair, a smile framing his lips and emerald green eyes gently boring into Kirishima’s. He looked tall if the length of his arms and legs were anything to go by and his neatly combed hair looked all to intimidating to Kirishima who was now trying to unlock the door that led the Honors Student in such a room.

And what was a vase that looked intricately designed doing in the middle of the room?

An average sized male stood next to the leader of the host club with beige looking hair and pretty, cyan eyes. He held a much more gentle yet organized disposition as he also held a clipboard to his chest. The door knob for whatever reason was kept shut and was rattling as Kirishima gripped it.

Two more males, one taller than the cyan eyed student and the other one that was much shorter stood side-by-side. Were they a pair of some sort? The taller of the two had topaz-like eyes that bore down at Kirishima with interest while the shorter seemed very uninterested but paid attention as a result of being a host. Or at least that was what it seemed if his droopy, garnet eyes were anything to go by. His Kirishima’s back was now facing the wall. Why the heck was the door locked and how are they keeping them inside? What was this sorcery?

The last of the group was a broad looking male, his head shaved and sharp, amethyst eyes staring straight into Kirishima’s soul. His attention didn’t move, even when the green eyed male stood up and walked towards Kirishima who felt anxious and gripping the wooden sword to their chest.

“Ah, it’s a boy,” the boys said in sync once more.

“Hmm? Tagami and Hirahara, isn’t he in your class?” the man with they cyan eyes asked the pair of boys with garnet and topaz eyes respectively?

“Yep!” Hirahara began a bit too cheerfully. “Although, we don’t know much about him because he doesn’t socialize much.”

“He keeps to himself most of the time,” Tagami added before he yawned.

“Well then, welcome to the Host Club, Honor Student. I am Saeki,” the cyan-eyed man said with a smile that would making any girl’s heart swoon. Kirishima felt an eye twitch at all the sparkles.

“Honor Student?!” the green-eyed male exclaimed in surprise. “Then this exceptionally rare honor student, Kirishima, is you?”

“How do you know my name?” Kirishima croaked. He definitely did not want to hear the reason, however. Although Kirishima kept a straight a face, he felt as if he were sweating from the tension.

“With this school’s tradition, it makes it difficult for commoners to enroll,“ Saeki begin to explain. The word ‘commoner’ was an arrow striking Kirishima’s heart. “I’ve been told that unless you had a very audacious nerve,” there goes another arrow, “you cannot become an honor student here.”

“You’re hurting him Saeki,” the man with the amethyst eyes noted. 

“Even though you are at the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the school,” Kinoshita continued in a rather flamboyant way. Another chord was struck and Kirishima felt like whacking this man with his wooden sword.

“You must be looked down upon for being poor,” Kinoshita then raised his hands as if he was giving a magnificent speech then placed a hand on Kirishima’s shoulder who only shuffled away. 

“No, I wouldn’t necessarily go that far,” Kirishima said only to see Kinoshita walk closer to him.

“It doesn’t matter does it?” Kinoshita closed his eyes as if he understood Kirishima’s situation. “Long live the poor!“ What in the world was he even talking about? “Welcome to the world of beauty, poor man!”

“Excuse me,” Kirishima then announced, feeling the need to excuse himself from this outlandish situation.

“Hey, Kirishima." Kirishima felt a tug at his sleeve and looked back to be stared - or was he being glared at - by the amethyst eyed man. "You won the middle school championship for kendo, right? That’s pretty amazing." 

How did he know? Kirishima pulled back against their sleeve and turned their head to avoid eye-contact. "T-thanks…" Finally, some rich kid who knew about kendo.

"Still-to think that such a fable, erudite student would be gay…” Kinoshita placed a hand under his chin in thought, as if bewildered and taking in the situation. “So, what is your type?" then came the question Kirishima did not quite comprehend.

Saeki gave an apologetic smile Kirishima didn’t understand either, however, it was comforting in a way.

"The angelic type?” Kinoshita asked as he pointed Saeki out.

“The mischievous type?” Hirahara grinned.

“The silent and distant type?" Tagami yawned.

"The serious type? Ah, by the way, that is Tanizaki,” the man with amethyst eyes stared.

“No! I was just looking for a place to study!” Kirishima stood in a stance ready to strike anyone with his wooden sword.

“Or…" Kirishima was ready to run out the door from embarrassment. This was a complete understanding, "do you prefer me?” Kinoshita asked in a husky tone as he lifted Kirishima’s chin up. Kirishima felt unable to move, his limbs trembling from panic.

Gaining of what little composure he had left, Kirishima backed away in a hurry only to knock into a very exquisite looking vase. As if in slow motion, Kirishima turned around, hoping to grab onto one of its handles only for it to slip past his fingers despite being centimeters away. The loud crash echoed the room, the shattering causing Kirishima’s heart to speed up even more that a heart attack could probably happen at this moment.

“Ah, the Renaissance vase that was going to be at the school’s auction broke,” Tagami explained in a bored tone. When did he - was the Hirahara too?! - stand behind him?

“Now you’ve done it. We were going to start bidding that vase at 8 million yen,” Hirahara added. His face told Kirishima that he was very much entertained if his smile and open eyes were anything to go by.

“8 million!” Kirishima began to try and count how much money that even was. In a panic and fumbled mind, he had asked if he could pay it off but then was questioned back if he could even pay that much since he couldn’t pay for the designated uniform.

“What will be, Kinoshita?” Saeki then asked as he picked up a shard of the vase. Kirishima felt a chill running down his spine.

“Have you heard of this saying, Kirishima-kun?” Kinoshita asked. A finger was pointed in Kirishima’s direction while another hand supported Kinoshita’s face as he looked down with a smile and closed eyes. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do! If you have no money, then pay with your body.”

What a sudden change in attitude.

“Starting today, you are the Host Club’s dog!”

And so began Kirishima’s life in the host club.

When it was club activity time, Kirishima learned how much time (those damn rich) students have. The throng of female students flocking the hosts were incredible. Was it even legal for the school to even allow this kind of club.

Kirishima came back from shopping one day, bringing back coffee that was needed in the stock. It turned out to be quite eventful (annoying) when Kinoshita made the situation larger than it should be in announcing that he was going to try out (commoner’s) instant coffee. Some other female student noted how ‘commoners’ were so busy that they needed coffee to be grounded beforehand.

Saeki threatened him that if he did anything funny, his family who was in charge of a hundred private police would start acting.

Kirishima had called Kinoshita obnoxious leading for the latter to become depressed for only a minute before he was complimented from his long (and annoying) advice and quickly recovered.

It wasn’t long until Tagami and Hirahara took of Kirishima’s glasses out of all the host’s curiosity only to be shocked and struck by lightning as an idea came up. Kirishima explained that he needed them because he couldn’t see and that he lost his contacts at the opening ceremony.

“Hirahara! Tagami! Get a new uniform for Kirishima to use!” KInoshita ordered as if it were an emergency.

“Roger!” Hirahara replied and dashed off while Tagami slowly followed behind.

“Tanizaki! Go to the nurse’s office and get contacts!" Tanizaki also ran off. Was this situation normal for all of them?

"Saeki! I need you to get the dressing room ready and call a hair stylist!”

“Understood.”

Kirishima soon found himself being dragged to the dressing room by Tagami and Hirahara and was about to be changed by them however he threw them out to give himself privacy. Tagami and Hirahara looked at each other and they had a feeling coming from this situation.

Coming out behind the curtains, the hosts were amazed by the new (and improved) Kirishima. Without his glasses, Kirishima had sharp, cobalt blue eyes that sparkled and sparked with a fire of passion. The nicely fit uniform looked handsome on Kirishima with his jet black hair. The wooden sword was to be taken however Kirishima kept it closed to his chest, unwilling to let go and won that battle in being able to keep it.

And after being told that he himself was also to be a host, he was put to work immediately after making a deal that if he had a hundred requests, the 8 million yen debt in his hands would disappear.

The girls were intimidated of him at first with that hard gaze and somewhat unapproachable atmosphere but through courage and persistence, they saw a charm in Kirishima through his looks and personality. That cool air around him and that gorgeous face was definitely a plus. And that tragic backstory of his mother dying and him living and being taken care of by his father, Rokkaku, was definitely a winning strike on the girl’s hearts.

“A natural,” Kinoshita noted with a bit of disappointment in the lack of bashfulness from Kirishima.

“He needs no help at all,” Hirahara said with a pout.

Saeki chuckled before continuing his own duties as a host

Tanizaki remained silent and also walked away whereas Tagami and Hirahara were dragged by the girls just to see their interactions with each other.

Kinoshita then snapped his fingers and called Kirishima over.

“Yes?”’

“I would like to introduce you to one of my regular customers,” Kinoshita said as he shoed the girl sitting next to him on the sofa. A beautiful female with straight, brown hair with an elegant air about her.

“Nice to meet you,” Kirishima said, a small smile forming on his face only to be hugged and spun around by Kinoshita within a second.

“Umm… Kinoshita-sama,” the girl said, trying to get the emerald-eyed boy’s attention.

“Wait! Kinoshita-senpai! Tanizaki! Help me!” Kirishima called and in an instant, Tanizaki was holding Kirishima up like in the Lion King movie.

Kirishima was light and a light bulb flashed in Tanizaki’s head that he quickly and gently placed Kirishima down and walked away with a slight blush.

Kirishima looked back at Kinoshita who said that he should come back to “Daddy’s heart” but instead, saw a glare from Kinoshita’s regular customer.

The day only got worse when Kirishima saw his bag down in the fountain next to the west side of the school. He ran down the hall to only stop when he encountered the regular customer of Kinoshita’s.

She said something about him knowing his place, not that Kirishima paid much mind as his only focus was hoping that none of his work were completely ruined.

“Where’s my wallet?” he mumbled to himself as he searched through the fountain. His sleeves and pants were rolled up so that they would not be ruined by the cold water. Still having a hard time seeing, Kirishima continued to search.

“What are you doing when it’s club time?” Kirishima looked around to see Saeki standing at the edge of the fountain, looking at him curiously. “Why is all of your belonging’s wet?”

“… I accidently dropped it from the window,” Kirishima answered with a straight face. Saeki kept silence for a second before he also took his shoes off and rolled up his own sleeves and pants to help Kirishima out.

“You don’t have to help.” Kirishima felt bad for having Saeki help search for his wallet.

“What are you looking for,” Saeki asked, disregarding Kirishima’s previous statement.

“My wallet. It has my lunch money in there for the rest of the week. You really don’t have to help.”

“And I said it was fine. It gives me something to do than be a host and only be complimented for having a pretty face.”

Kirishima’s eyes widened slightly. Saeki seemed to have a grim look on his face. It was barely visible but it was there. Something in Kirishima’s heart thumped slightly before he realized Saeki was holding up his wallet which as drenched in water.

“You’re spacing out, Kirishima,” Saeki noted with a smile.

“Ah, sorry." With that, they put back their shoes back on and had Kirishima’s belongings dried before going back to the club room.

The next day, Kirishima found that he was requested by Kinoshita’s regular customer from the other day.

"You really do have a lot of nerve, thinking that thanks to your position, you can have the other hosts dress you up. You should fix that social standing of yours before you come here to Ouran." That was what she said after Kirishima greeted her.

He was wondering why she had requested him and now it was quite apparent. "Could it be that you are jealous?”

That must have struck a part of the girl as she suddenly flipped the table and fell over. Kirishima was also pulled down where he was suddenly on top of her.

“Ahh!” she screamed. “Kirishima is assaulting me!” she cried. How disdainful.

Many eyes were focused on him and the girl beneath her. She opened her mouth to scream again when a cold liquid was poured on top of them, getting them both wet. Kirishima sniffed the air, finding the liquid to be tea.

Looking up, Kirishima saw Hirahara and Tagami holding teapots upside down. Ah, so they were the ones who did it.

Kinoshita came and pulled the girl up, brushing her hair to the side to see her face.

“Kinoshita-sama! Kirishima assaulted me!" She gripped her hands onto Kinoshita’s blazer, her eyes were shut as if she were holding back her tears.

"So you are the one who dumped Kirishima’s things into the water,” Kinoshita accused with a frown.

“What?! What are you talking about? What proof do you have?" The girl had begun to panic, her face in shock and horror, as if she had been exposed.

"We don’t need anyone like you here with any host,” Kinoshita then announced, a grim look appearing on his usually smiling and carefree face.

The girl trembled before running away, leaving a bewildered Kirishima on the floor and many other people looking at her with pity.

Kinoshita than pulled Kirishima up and had another uniform prepared and had him go to the changing room. When Kinoshita opened the curtain to give Kirishima more towels, he paused for a moment to see a frilly camisole over Kirishima’s body and… were those breasts?

He quickly closed the curtain and the Host Club realized the Kirishima was a girl. Not that - those male pronouns are suddenly changed to female ones, aren’t they? - she minded being called a boy or being a host, Kirishima did not mind staying in the Host Club however Kinoshita seemed to panicking inside whereas everyone else seemed to have gotten a hint on Kirishima’s actual gender through their minimal experiences together.

Life from hereon would become a rollercoaster for Kirishima and the Ouran High School Host Club.


End file.
